Unexpected (My Version Of Fifty Shades)
by CarasPlayWorld
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a beautiful shy young woman with great hopes and aspirations. But demons from her past hold her back and create a void in her life that she is forever trying to fill. Excelling at work and creating a life that she dreamed she would have for herself keep her motivated. After a chance of a lifetime is presented Anastasia doesn't hesitate, but it was him Mr. Grey!
1. Chapter 1

I made a promise to myself when I was a teen, I would never be like her I will give my children the world, I would pay attention, I wouldn't let any harm come to them. My husband will cherish, protect and honor me. I'm nothing like her; we're more alike then i would ever admit.

Can't believe today is finally here. I'm getting my chance to prove I'm more than an Administrative Assistant, I had what it took to be a Project Manager. This project could catapult me to new heights, an escape, a opportunity for a better life. All the training, seminars and conferences and hands on experience I knew this is my time. I have to look, feel and do my best. I have a lot riding on this promotion. The salary would cover my student loans, I could finally move out of the town home i share with Kate even though it's amazing I've never had anything of my own, always working but never really depending on myself. This time it's going to be different than my mother. Looking into the mirror I couldn't help but see her face, I was more like than i would ever admit. Big round brown eyes, full lips, smooth caramel skin, I was identical to _Her_.

I'm different, This is my life, I will do better, I'am better, live today as there is no tomorrow is my daily mantra as I prepare for the day sometimes throughout the day if i'm being truthful. There's only one thing holding me back. Something deep inside that's waiting to break free. There are moments when I feel like I'm her, free, truthfully enjoying life, being myself without judgement. Being loved, cherished, a partner in every since, I wanted that life. It's always the same scene music, dancing, alcohol, no cares, no responsibility just enjoying the moment. I don't know if there is someone out there for me, who can tame both of me?

No wasn't the time to fight my demons. I had tot get his promotion, this is the moment i've been waiting for. Its been long time and a lot of hard work but i did this and there was no way it was going to slip through my fingers. Putting on my grown woman panties and getting the job done is my task for today. i looked at myself one more time before getting ready. Black lace bra and pantie set; makes me feel so powerful and sexy. Sliding my pencil skirt over my hips, silk tank top and fitted blazer, picture of business; this side never loses when she puts her mind to it. Diamond stud earrings, diamond tennis bracelets, i love spoiling myself. The money from my mom doesn't hurt, i'll accept her guilty money but work hard for my own. Hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail grabbed my tote and out the door.

walking into the kitchen i grabbed breakfast, Kate was already typing away on her computer sipping coffee her daily routine. Kate was a great journalist and had success in her field already while still in her 20s..

"Ready for your next big story Kate?, I love the outfit totally serious journalist."

"Oh gosh Ana you look lovely, so glad you took my advice and dress like a big girl. I know you like your vintage, business, casual styles. You can mix them and still look like a million dollars."

" Why aren't you a fashion consultant Kate i know you could help a lot of us. "

She came to hug me " You'll do great Anna don't start panicking, take a deep breathe you got this". i hugged her and emptied my plate. grabbing my things i head to the garage as Kate is heard rather than seen hitting the Seattle traffic. She loves her fast cars, I just like watching.

Getting out the car for the valet was different for me today, it felt like i was handing him keys to my future. smoothing my skirt once more, i looked up at the magnificent building that was Grey Holdings. I've been here for 3 years and never saw it for what it was in Downtown Seattle. Shining windows glistening metals it was quite a structure. I loved our doorman Mr. Lopez, he was always happy and making our days better as we enter. " Hi Lopez, how are you today? How was your doctors visit?"

"It went well I will find out the results next week, but you know i put it in gods hands and everything will work out just how it's supposed to be." I thought about what he said for a moment, some things couldn't have been as it should have been. Scars that run deep making me less than a whole person my entire life. Something that has been taken from me, nothing could ever bring back the part of me it's gone, gone forever. I try to feel that void but it's never enough. I knew when this Opportunity presented itself there was no way I was going to let it get away. When i was first hired on, there was a project revamp for a publishing firm and the company turned out be a Fortune 500 with steady growth year after year. The man who was promoted has gone on to become one of the honorable and successful project managers and also my mentor. I knew what was riding on this and there was no way it was going to slip through my fingers.

Stepping off the elevator was like walking into the twilight zone, a lot of activity but in perfect order. My good friend Jalise called me over i couldn't help but to look around to see what i could find would be the cause of this.

"Don't panic, literally Ana ok, but Mr. Grey is in Mr Reinhold's office and will sitting in on the pitch's today, and i heard he's going to be overseeing the project as well but that is a rumor at the moment." I knew my friend would have the scoop on anything but i couldn't believe this, no wonder everyone was doing there jobs and in a quitter more businesslike manner. I started to breathe a litter faster and got really hot.

Jalise grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ladies room, speaking briefly to coworkers as we passed. " Calm down Ana, this is your moment to really shine. I know is very intimidating and a real iron fist but you can do this. This is your ticket to the life you've worked so hard to attain. Look what happened to the last project manager and it's been 3 years since, you have the experience go in there girl and do what you came to do today ok."

After the pep talk i walked to my office on the right side of the floor near the back for all of the administrative personal up to execs. I walked passed my assistants desk and grabbed my mail for the day. I loved my office being on this side of the building allowed us to have a glass wall and the view was amazing, this corner was great but i could imagine what i could do with a suite of my own. Sitting down to open my notebook i start my presentation for the third time today to make sure everything was perfect. Responding to all of my emails took most of the morning, i turned in my request for our major accounts. Hanging up from my last call of the morning my assistant came in and to inform me that Mr. Grey has moved up the pitches and i had 20 minutes to get ready for conference room C."

"Are you kidding me right now? the blows just keep coming today i'm almost at my boiling point, Damn you Mr. Grey. I started to sweat and pace my office. I have to calm down, taking deep breaths i take myself to my happy place giving it all up. I can't blow it now, shaking my hands i start to relax after what felt like forever i opened my eyes to my office almost clear of my presentation for the pitch. Jalise hugged me and said "You got this go let Mr Grey know this is your job and just because he's here doesn't mean you will cower down go get em girl."

I felt his eyes on me as i entered the room, I see everyone knew of the early meeting but me. I was to nervous to look him in the eyes, so I said a general hello to everyone " " I nodded and headed to the front taking out my notebook i started my presentations slides, i saw that my assistant Miriam handed out the folders on my pitch my board for pictured detailing on what needs to be replaced renovated and removed. I couldn't get any better than this.

"Ana that man is so damn hot I can't believe my eyes, you can tell his body under the suit is amazing, look at those eyes."

"Would you stop undressing him with your eyes and focus on what we came to do Miriam. I couldn't but help to blush getting a mental picture of what she was saying.

This was my first time seeing Mr. Grey in person and so close but yet so far away. Those eyes called to you, promising things you can only wish for. My smile died as i caught the serious look on his face as he looked at me, his gaze swept over me burning a path across my skin. A questioning brow and intense stare had me rooted to the spot lost and even more nervous than before. it also turned me on like no man's look ever before. I quickly looked down and began to type and straighten papers that didn't need to be bothered.

" Well it look likes someone has caught the boss's eyes. " Stop looking at him Miriam you'll going to give our boss the wrong message."

" Oh no i know what message i want him to get but, I'm a good girl i know when to behave ok." I needed to relax so i turned my back on the rest of the room to look over my pictures of the site that would be my future home for Mia's restaurant if everything went according to plan. The site a four story boutique hotel on the river. it would be a great location and can be seen from across the bay and as tourists came down the river. It would bring in so much business and help improve the area and bring in more luxury businesses.

"Ana, Ana it's time for the presentation." I turn to find everyone in the office looking at me waiting for me to start, oh know i'm completely flustered now how long had i been standing there. I'm so sorry i got lost in my vision after looking at the scenery again. "my name is Anastasia Steele and I know you're going to love what i have in store for you, The folders in front of you go into great detail about the structure, remodeling costs, future revenue, charity opportunities, revenue from increased use of the entire space. With great success it could be a relaunch for the riverside community."

"Ms. Steele before we go any further, i would like for you to go over what was going through your mind when you were so distracted." As he said the word distracted i cringed . "It had to be amazing to have you zone out at such a time."

" Of course Mr. Grey, my presentation includes everything i was thinking about, details my vision to great specification. Before i could say anything further he interrupted me by raising his hand like a king, I couldn't believe he felt so superior and i actually obeyed oh my.

"I'm sure your presentation is amazing, you have come highly recommended. I was told to expect greatness and be prepared to be knocked off my feet and that's what I'm waiting for. Ms. Steele or is Anastasia preferred."

"Ana is fine".

" Anastasia it is, turn your back to us again and look at those pictures i know it takes you to a place where none of us are there. Close your eyes and let me know what this space is like and what have you done for the creation of the restaurant. How do you picture opening night?"

I closed my eyed and took a deep breathe to recall the scene in my head. The dark brick gleaming from the lights around the exterior of the restaurant. the accent color went well with the scheme of a food wonderland. Sidewalk path of lights flowers and focal pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe to recall the scene in my head. The dark brick gleaming from the lights around the exterior of the restaurant. The accent colors went well with the scheme of a food wonderland. Lamps along the walkway leading to the front door, which has elegant flower landscaping on both sides of the door. As you walk in there is a coat check and hostess, the first floor has more of a cocktail hour feel; open floor plan with tables around the dance floor, booths lining the wall two bars one to the left and another at the back with a pathway to the outdoor patio area. The patio with lights hung across the space created a soft lounging experience with a live band some days.

The second floor is more private and for the dinner crowd. A softer ambience, tables are spaced evenly across the floors, more booths line the walls, a bar across the back wall is low lit with lights lining the bottom of the bar, beside the bar was a hallway which led to the V.I.P section, heavy velvet curtains and security wait for your entrance. From the V..i.P section is a rooftop lounge beautifully decorated with couches, lounge chairs and tables. From the Rooftop and V.I.P levels diners can access our boat cruise after and will make a great ending to their date. Cocktail diners will have to pay a fee but it will be well worth it. I couldn't help but smile forgetting where i was, this vision is what i've imagined for more than a year, for the last six months everyday, every hour of the day I knew this could be real. I turned around to smiles, praises and a stern faced Mr. Grey. I couldn't tell if he thought it was good or bad, but i had confidence in my work and know i could pull this off.

" That was good Ms. Steele. I will go over this with Mia and my assistant will be getting back with you. I have another candidate with a great vision. If you're picked for this project Ms. Steele you will be working closely with me and my team on every aspect, from budget to decor finalization, nothing is to move forward unless i feel that you have a handle on things and can be trusted with this very important task, Do you understand?

I couldn't help but to feel a rush of excitement. " Of course Sir, Mr. Grey I'm more than capable. I can handle any and all obstacles thrown my way" He looks me in the eyes before standing as does his assistant and a few others and exit the room.

Mr. Capmon came over and shook my hand. "Do you know what this could mean for you and our department Ana, You are a blessing, this would put us on the map for more than publishing. I'm going to congratulate you now, I knew you would do this." He walked away with a pep in his step i knew what he was thinking, dollar signs and expansions.

All i could do was stand there for a moment. My anxiety attack was mostly over and the panic has seized i could take a deep breathe and focus on the rest of the day. When i got back to my desk i called Kate and vented. How dare that egotistical, pigheaded, inconsiderate man, all of my hard work over the past six months cut down to a 15 min presentation. I sank further in my chair trying to go over exactly what happened. After getting advice from Kate I decided to get back to work and be the best at my current job. At least i can count on that. I could only hope that my vision is enough to win this contract. I took off my blazer and got to work until it was time to head home.

I walked out the room texting Kate to let her know I was going to need her to bring out the big glasses for wine talk tonight. Not looking where i was going, I walked right into our good friend Jose , he was in our Publishing department. I would have been there with him but i wanted to venture out and give another career path a chance. Besides being the project manager gives me a way to express myself and get my ideas out there. I could definitely use Jose's help in the future if the restaurant gets as much press and the outcome i'm hoping for.

"So sorry Jose i didn't look where i was going how are you?"

" Doing good Ana i was actually on my way out and wanted to see how your day went I know I haven't had time to speak with you with the new authors and manuscripts we have coming in. Oh yeah did i tell you I entered my pictures in the contest and was chosen as one of the participants to showcase, please say you will be there." I gave Jose a hug i was so proud of him he really had a future outside of publishing that could be very lucrative for him. As i pulled back Jose ran his hands slowly down my arm. " You don't know how much your support means to me Ana".

I felt eyes on me burning a hole through my back. I turned to see Mr. Grey sitting in Mr. Capmons office watching our interaction with a not so happy look on his face. He followed our progress as we kept walking towards the elevators." So how was your presentation today i bet it was amazing."

I grabbed Jose's arm and smiled up at him. "If only you knew how today went. You know I've been waiting for this opportunity and prepared for this. Well do you know Mr. Christian Grey himself cut down my presentation to 15 minutes and made me explain my view based off what i saw in my head. I kind of spaced out for a minute and he wanted that moment detailed to him, not as i have it documented on paper? I was so nervous, At least he has my portfolio if he even opened it. What am i going to do Jose?"

"Everything will work out exactly as it should, how about we go out Friday after work, we all can unwind. I know as much as Kate has been working she deserves a break also.'

"Yes she can Jose that sounds awesome, I definitely look forward to it."

Friday morning I walked into my office with a sense of happiness i had all week to think about my presentation and the effect Christian had on me. Well today nothing was bothering me, it was the end of the week and tonight we all were going out to unwind, and lord knows i need it. I've kept myself so busy i was actually ahead on my work this week, today would be a great day, I was claiming it nothing will damper my mood. Even though i haven't heard from him all week about my presentation, I checked every 10 minutes which drove me crazy. Today i was free, my hair was down. I had on a square neck cap sleeve sheath dress, six inch nude heels made me feel like i was on the runway as I exited the elevator. My mood instantly changed when i saw Mr. Capmon at my desk. Jalise usually had a tea waiting for me on Fridays but not today. Oh well I squared my shoulders and kept walking. There were whispers and looks as i passed, I began to think what could have happened since yesterday i know i didn't make nay mistakes. I thought back over the week , nothing came to mind what could Mr. Capmon want today gosh. He stopped me before i could get to the door.

" Anastasia please follow me to my office we have some things to discuss."

When i walked into his office, Christian his assistant and a man i could assume was a lawyer were sitting. Two uppers as i like to call them were also present. i couldn't help that bubble of excitement that was threatening to burst right now.

"Good Morning everyone, Mr. Grey. this is a surprise this morning."

"Anastasia" was all the greeting I got from Christian but that was ok, i knew he wasn't a person of many words.

"Anastasia, Mr. Grey and I have some things to discuss with you today, if you would please have a sit we can begin." As we walked around the table i saw that i would have to sit directly across from Christian. Here we go.

"Well Anastasia, I went over your ideas with Mia and she absolutely loved it, a waterfront restaurant is very appealing. The boat rides definitely were a hit with her, Anastasia we want you on this project and have the upmost faith in you that everything will go as planned. I need you to understand that this is extremely important. I know i told you this before but this is everything."

After a moment Mr Capmon interjected, " Ana we're very proud of you here and couldn't be more happy that you will be representing us, We will meet after lunch to discuss your move and how your schedule will change over the next week leading to the start of the project. The official date will be next Tuesday when Mia is in town." I will leave you and Mr. Grey to discuss the rest." Everyone began to gather their things and left the room. When the lock clicked I knew I was in trouble. He's just sitting there watching me, i don't know what he was waiting for.

"Anastasia this is Mia's first restaurant and her dream come true i don't have to keep telling you how important it is that everything goes according to plan. I will be working closely with you on this, everything and i mean every little detail has to go through me." He got up and walked around the table then to the window. " The papers in front of you are the contract which you can sign now or have your lawyer look over them. There's also a NDA that need to be signed, everything that happens during needs to be kept confidential."

I signed the NDA knowing that this job is everything to me and i would never jeopardize it, i knew what was at stake. I turned to look at his profile as he looked at the skyline. It would be so much easier if he wasn't good looking and i wasn't so attracted to him. His perfectly cut and highlighted hair shined in the sun, tailored t=suit was made just for him. Strong shoulders and arms were visible. Pants the fit in all the right areas. calm down girl.

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey, I understand. This is not only important to you but to me as well, I will put my all into this and make sure everything goes as planned." He turned to look at me, I held his stare as long as i could. Biting my lip I looked back down to the papers in front of me and signed my life away. I slid the pile to my right. a weight lifted this was it, my dream was officially coming true. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

" Congratulation Anastasia, it will be my pleasure to work with you, I hope this turns out to be everything you'e dreamed and more." i sat there twirling the pen in my hand before setting it down and gathering my things. This is really it, everything i've worked so hard to attain is finally here, all i had to do is focus on the prize. I walked over to where he stood by the window.

" Thank you so much Mr. Grey for this opportunity and I promise i won't let you down." I walked away from him, away from temptation. I grabbed the handle as i left, steeling my nerves, i turned to say a final goodbye. the look in his eyes stopped me. I don't know what is was, coud it be the feeling was mutual. I took a deep breathe and smiled "Good bye Mr. Grey."

Before i could close the door i heard him " Until next time Anastasia" i really smiled then, " Until next time Christain." I held my head high as i headed back to my office, I couldn't wait to call Kate, Jalise and Jose. I was on a high that carried to the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow is the word I would use to describe today, after all the meetings and phone calls to get everything in place for next week. I'm going to enjoy tonight and start planning while I still have the time. I need to plan things out it helps me get by better. Kate and Jose had already texted me that they've made it to the club and have a table waiting. It was after eight and I was leaving work, I'm glad I thought to bring my clothes with me so I was ready for a few shots. Walking out the doors tonight feels a lot different, my dreams are coming true, I have great friends around who support me. My mom who is sometimes around, she's a serial bride so I don't expect much from her however she manages to send me elaborate gifts and sometimes money. I don't spend any of the money so I have a hefty nest if I ever have to live off of it. Before I could make it to my car I got a text from a number I didn't recognize.

UNKNOWN: Get some rest this weekend Ana. Relax and don't stress leave that for next week. –Christian

I couldn't believe he was texting me, we didn't even exchange numbers but he is the boss. What could I say to that? I'm going out tonight to celebrate and nothing was stopping me I feel too good. I hope he has a sense of humor because I was just going to be myself.

Ana: I plan on relaxing and planning for my upcoming week. Tonight I'm going to celebrate and enjoy myself. Thank you again for this opportunity, if you need anything else please let me know. –Ana

I can't believe I'm texting my boss, but hey if that's how they do it in the big leagues I'm more than willing to play. The smile on my face was even bigger now that I know Christian is thinking of me. Putting my tote in the back seat I get in and start the car, tonight is my night.

Seeing her walk out the building tonight in that dress, it hugged all of her curves and showed off a lot of leg. The sight of her sends a rush of heat through my body. I have to have her, I didn't even want to imagine the attention she was going to get tonight, no other man is going to touch her again. She's mine, it was final. I couldn't let it go on after being in that room and looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. She actually had the nerve to hold my gaze, I can't wait to get to know her better. I'm going to need a change of clothes.

#

Entering the club and hearing my favorite song play feels great. I spot Kate, Jose and Jalisa at our table, I squeeze myself between the bodies and make my way across the room. I hugged everyone and ordered a double shot when the bartender came over. Kate told me how proud of me she is and tonight is about me. After another double shot I was ready to dance, Jose asked if he could come along and why not. I tried to keep distance between us as he starts to get closer. I need to go to the restroom after a round of songs, I excuse myself and head to the line. Taking my phone out to check the time it was just after eleven, I couldn't help but to go to my messages and look at what Christian sent me. Feeling bold as ever I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to on a Friday night we never saw him out with a woman on his arm or in pictures.

ANA: Is texting employees and being available twenty four seven part of the job?

Before I lost my nerve I hit send, why did I do that I couldn't help myself. What will I do if he ever responds? Maybe he's asleep and I won't have to worry about anything and by the morning I will have a great excuse. As I closed the door to the stall my phone sounded for incoming text. My heart started to beat a little faster, well it was all or nothing I could do this. I opened my messages.

Christian: I hope you aren't enjoying yourself too much Anastasia. Doing things you may regret in the morning.

Ana: Mr. Grey I would never do anything that would get me in any trouble, I don't do things I will regret. I am ready for anything that may come my way. Sorry I bothered you, goodnight.

My phone sounded again but I ignored it this time, I can't believe I'm starting this project on a note like this I thing I've had enough drink for tonight. After everyone brought a few more rounds of shots, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I ignored my phone and washed my hands, as I walked out in rang. "Hello" there was no sound, "Hello" I looked down at the screen it was from Christian "Hello Christian" "Ana, where are you?" Oh no what have I done now he probably thinks I can't handle myself.

"I'm sorry I bothered you Mr. Grey, I had a question and thought I was ask, I apologize and look forward to working with you this week, goodnight."

"I'm coming for you" then there was dead air. Well that was weird let me go outside to get some fresh air so I can continue my celebration. I stopped by the table to let them all know, then I made my way out. As soon as I stepped to the side of the entrance, Jose came out.

"Ana I'm so happy for you and hopefully now there's nothing standing in the way of our feelings for each other."

"Wait what Jose, No you've read the signals wrong I don't feel that way" he put his finger to my lips to keep me from talking.

"Ana its ok I know you understand how I feel about you just give me a kiss."

"No Jose stop it's not like that" I try to push him away but he keeps coming.

"Jose I said stop you're drunk I don't want you to regret this in the morning." I pushed again, this time he actually moved well flew into the building with his hands up, but I don't think I did that. I turned to look and there was Christian. Oh my doesn't he look handsome in his collared shirt and jeans with a blazer.

"Christian what a surprise how did you find me?" I was so full of butterflies and alcohol I don't know if I could handle the excitement tonight.

"Anastasia are you ok?" he asked as he grabbed my face in both of his hands and looks me in my eyes. I hear myself respond a little bit huskier than I would have liked, I assured him I was fine and just needed some air, then my stomach did flips and I had to run to the bushes. I felt hands pull my hair back and rub my back in soothing patterns.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Christian, this night gets better then it gets worse. I can assure you this is not my normal behavior and you won't have to worry about this. He smiled as he gave me his handkerchief. And pushed my hair behind my shoulders.

"It's not your fault Ana, but I won't tolerate that kind of behavior from him again do you understand. I hope besides that tonight has been good for you, I think we should get you home you've had enough fun for tonight." He began walking me to the curb to a vehicle that looks familiar I know I've seen it somewhere recently. I remembered Kate and Jalisa were inside.

"I can't Kate and Jalisa are inside, I can't just leave without saying anything. Can we go Back in first?" he grabbed my hand and walked back to our table. Jalisa was nowhere in sight but Kate was just to the side of our table dancing with some hot guy and they were closer than close. I wonder who that was, Christian must have read the look on my face because he answered for me.

"That's my brother Elliot, he was with me when you texted me, I'm staying at Escala while I'm here." He looked down at me then my dress and pulled me to the dance floor. To say Christian can dance would be an understatement, this man could move. Well he wasn't the only one, I had a thing or two up my sleeve. I begin to move my hips to the beat of the song, relishing in his hands on my hips, his chest against my back. I turned to the front to get a better view and my view it was. He was looking at me with pure lust, he bent down and I through he was going to kiss me so I held my breath, instead he bent to my ear.

"Your face is very expressional Anastasia, I can tell what you're thinking and I'm positive you're not ready for what I'm prepared to give you. I love your eyes, their like the window to your soul and they call to me like no one before."

All I could do was stand there and let what he said sink in. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. So he did feel the same way, then my smile fell I couldn't have a sexual relationship with my boss. I had to ring in my lust or I would be making some very bad decisions tonight. Before I could say anything he pulled me from the dance floor and out of the front door. I was going to say something but he stopped me with a finger to my lips same as Jose.

"Before you say this is a bad idea and we shouldn't be doing this, just know that I don't usually act this way. We can talk about this later, but we really need to get you back so you can freshen up and rest." The last thing I remember was soft leather and eyes that held me in place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for following my story! Its been over a week since my last update, I took a much needed vacation and now I'm back and ready to share the rest of my story, Thank you for continuing to follow.**

I woke up plush covers and sheets so soft ii felt like I was sleeping on clouds. What happened last night? The last thing I remember is being at the bar enjoying drinks, dancing and Christian. Oh my gosh what happened? I shot up in the bed with and a sharp pain shot through my head and I got a little dizzy. I grabbed my head and felt the sheet drop.

"Take the aspirin and water on the table it will help with the dizziness, you also need some liquid in your system there's orange juice on the table with breakfast." I turned my head to the right and saw Christian, attire from a workout and a towel around his neck. I looked down and saw that I was in just my bra and underwear. Oh not what did I do with my boss? Did I throw myself at him or was it mutual? I grabbed my head to think but couldn't bring up any memories from last night, where's my phone. I look around and didn't see anything. Christian must have been reading my mind.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything, you were comatose and I like my women to be aware of everything that is going on. So trust me you would remember if we did anything. You were sick and ruined your clothes so I took them off and had them cleaned. Taylor brought you some fresh clothes, they are in the chair next to the table. Your phone is beside the bed, I believe you have a few missed calls. I'm going to take a shower while you have breakfast and handle your calls."

"Christian please know this is not my normal behavior and I would never come on to my boss and ruin any chances I have of completing this project. I don't know what happened last night but I assure you it's not normal behavior for me. How did you find me anyway? What kind of tracking technology do you have your hands on?"

"I don't have my hands on anything and anyone can be tracking you phone with all new technology that's easily accessible. If I didn't we don't know what would have happened to you last night. It's ok Anastasia, I know that's not your normal behavior, I've checked and I wouldn't have given you this opportunity if I thought otherwise." He said this as he walked to the bathroom taking off his shirt and what a view it was, muscles rippled as he walked and moved. I had to get myself together I grabbed my phone and saw several missed calls, voicemails and text messages from Kate, Jose and my mom. I called Kate to let her know I was ok.

"Oh my gosh Ana are you ok? I didn't hear from you all night, what happened? Oh yeah Elliot told me to tell you hello and he knew you were in good hands."

"I'm fine Kate, why did you let me drink that much and what a fool I must have made of myself in front of Christian. I'm on my way home and I've got to focus on this week."

After talking to Kate read my texts and voicemails, there were a few voicemails from Jose saying how sorry he was about last night and it will never happen again and he treasures our friendship. I was hanging up when Christian walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and waist. I couldn't help but watch as he dried his hair and rubbed the towel across his chest to dry off the excess water. He held my gaze as he dropped his towel. I quickly turned my head, grabbed my clothes and practically ran for the bathroom to shower. When I exit he was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, when I entered he put the paper down and gestured with his hand to the seat in front of him.

"Sit" was the only word he spoke before taking sip if his coffee. I stopped to look at him with a questioning brow, really who he thinks he is. I guess being a billionaire and businessman he must be used to getting his way without question. Well he was in for a rude awakening, I was not that girl. As if he read my mind he rephrased his statement with a smile.

"Please sit and have breakfast with me, we can discuss important matters that will happen this week."

I sat and began to eat, I mean it smelled so delicious my mouth watered. I began to dig in and it wasn't until I was halfway through that I noticed he was sitting there watching me with a smirk. "What?" I asked as I wiped my mouth with my napkin. I didn't know I was so hungry I guess I didn't eat enough yesterday before I enjoyed one too many drinks.

"Nothing Anastasia, it's just most women I'm around don't eat with such gusto" he said with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile and wondered about the women he typically dated, probably stick thin models made of plastic parts.

" Well Mr. Grey I love food and I'm not on any kind of diet what so ever, I love to savor my food and enjoy it, I didn't eat too much yesterday I was so excited and forgot to have dinner especially since I left work so late."

"That can't happen again Ms. Steele, eating every meal is very important, you have you take better care of yourself. That would have never happened if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit after all the events of last night."

"Well I'm glad I'm not yours then huh? I couldn't sit so I guess you would spank me until I cried daddy?" I don't know what made me say that. It seems like he brings out the bad girl in me. I look down to eat another fork full of scrambled eggs, to look up and see him watching me with an unnamed expression on his face then I see his jaw tick. Oh my I must have hit a nerve.

"Oh Anastasia if only you knew. There is something about you, makes me want to throw caution to the wind and see where this goes. I've noticed your work over the years with Grey Holdings Inc. and am very impressed. But this project is very important so I need both of us to stay focused. I should stay away from you."

Hey why not throw caution to the wind, but I needed him to know a few things first. "What if I don't want you to stay away? But I need you to know that I'm my own woman and I need this to discreet if you know what I mean"

"I do know what you mean Anastasia and we will talk about that later, but for now I'm going to take you home. What are you doing today?"

"Getting myself prepared for this week" I looked at him closely now that we were in an intimate setting. His grey eyes pulled me in, his posture confident and intimidating. But masculine and sexy, he's leaning to one side in the chair with his chin in hand, rubbing what I can see is day old stubble. Never taking his eyes from me.

"I'm going to pick you up at eight, we'll have dinner tonight to discuss things thoroughly"

"I'm not sure about that I need to get my head together and as much as I would love to spend more time with you on a more personal level. I think its best if we see each other this week at work. Once this project is started and we want to further this thing between us then I would like that." Christian just sat there for a moment looking at me, I guess he's not used to not getting his way. I need him to understand I'm a strong woman who is very capable of doing whatever I want.

"I'll give you this Anastasia you have a mouth on you and not afraid to speak your mind, I like that a lot so I will give you this week and we will be revisiting this topic again. Leave a day open for dinner understand?"

Well that's something so why not, "Yes Sir, I will leave a day open just for you, anything else before we go?" I had to get out of here or I was going to say the hell with it and get down right here on the table.

"Ok let's go Taylor is waiting" we stood with Christian grabbing my bag and a hand on my lower back guiding us to the door and to the waiting SUV, on my ride home I couldn't help but look at the passing scenario and imagine enjoying all of this if I was actually with Christian. But could I actually have something meaningful with someone like him. My life hasn't been all it's cracked up to be and I have issues I'm still working on, what am I saying he probably just wants a plaything while he's here on the project and I'm making it easy for him. His voice broke me out of my trance.

"Penny for your thoughts Anastasia, you see pretty deep in thought there."

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure they're worth more" I smiled as we made our way to my home. This week will definitely test my resolve.


	5. Chapter 5

After being dropped off at home I can finally obsess over what happened the night before. What was I going to do now that I opened this can of worms? It would do me well to stay away from Christian, but it's something about him that calls to me. Walking in Kate is floating around the room singing and eating. I guess she had a great night, I try to hurry pass and get to my room before she can stop me.

"Oh Ana you can't sneak in hear you have to tell me everything. I thought you were fine in the bar, then Jose came back in and said you were sick and he said he had to leave. The Elliot came in and introduced himself and told me you were in good hands. I told him you would have a panic attack once you realize who was with you but he told me you had it under control. He was such a gentleman Ana, I like him he asked me out tonight is that ok?"

"You know its fine, I haven't seen you this starry eyed and bubbly personality in a long time. What exactly happened and are you ok? But you just met him last night I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I understand Ana and I love you for that, but trust me it's not love at first sight but it's definitely something. Speaking of love at first sight. What happened when Christian took you back to his apartment?"

"How could you I let this happen? He's my boss for Christ sake. I can't give in, even though he told me he's finding it hard to stay away from me. Kate he said he's noticed me over the years but he doesn't mix business with pleasure. What should I do? He asked me to have dinner with him." I looked to Kate for help.

"Ana you're both adults and obviously it's a mutual attraction I know he's your boss and this project is very important to you. You don't have to let it interfere with business, just take it for what it is."

"I'm going to sort my clothes and get things together for this week. I need some time to myself." I walked into my room and picked up my music player to turn on my soothing jams. Could I handle this sexual relationship with my boss? This is an area I've always told myself is forbidden, work and married men are a no go for me. I need a release, I have so much tension coursing through my body, listening to my music, cleaning and organizing helps ease my mind. Christian makes me want to give in and see what it would be like to be with him.

Closing my eyes I sit back on my bed and relaxed to the music. The scene changes before my eyes, I felt my hands run down my body, burning a path as I get closer to what I wanted. Christians face came into view, looking at me like I'm the only woman in the world. Exploring me, I could feel his appreciation. Kissing me with such hunger it's more than I can handle. I'm so close, body soaring higher and higher, then a knock and handle shake breaks my trance when I was so close. This had better be important I don't know if I can get back to that place.

"Ana there is a package here for you, open up." I walk over to the door to see what Kate is talking about. She knows if it's from my mom I just open it whenever. It's either diamonds, clothes or some other accessory, who knew maybe even a vacation this time. But when I see the

smile on Kates face I know it's not from her. Oh my what did I get myself involved in. I took the package from Kate and walked to the kitchen island to open the package.

"Wonder what's in there. You must have made someone very happy, open let's see what it is." It felt kind of heavy so I wondered myself what it could be. Inside the box were smaller packages, gadgets from a world leader in technology. I knew this stuff was expensive because it's what I've had my eye on and wanted to purchase for myself especially the watch. I got the latest tablet in gold, with a matching notebook and smartphone, on the side was the watch in its 24kt gold face and blue band. There was a note on the bottom;

Before you say anything, it's a great way to keep in touch during this rehab. We can video chat when I can't be here and I can always be in contact with YOU! Open up and enjoy, let me know if you need anything at all.

P.S Looking forward to this week

Christian

Oh now what I was going to do after that. I looked up to see Kate with a wide smile on her face, she was about to burst with excitement. "Before you get yourself all worked up, he said it's for business purposes, ways to keep in touch and network. We may have to video chat you never know Kate, and this project is important to both of us for different reasons." At least that's what I was going to keep telling myself and believe. I'm definitely going to ask about this package deal here. I couldn't lie to myself I loved his choice of color I couldn't have picked it better myself.

"So what are you going to do? I see the wheels turning over there, don't over think it just roll with it remember and take it a day at a time. You never know, this extra attention could be good for you, it seems like he really likes you. Well I have to get ready for my date, talk to you in a bit." As the door closed I opened everything and powered on. The screensaver on each device is the picture of my restaurant as I pictured it on opening night. Christian is a man of surprises I can say that. There were saved folders on my notebook with schedules and dates for reports. As I looked down the schedule I see there are two and three day trips for both us to attend. I signed into my account with my work email and I see there is a message waiting.

CG: I hope you love your new toys for work. I picked them out for you, I want you to put them to use and don't be afraid to reach out if you need anything, anytime of day I'm here.

STEELEURHRT: Thank you so much Mr. Grey for these wonderful gifts. I love all of them, I'm getting everything downloaded and ready for this week. Thank you for being accessible.

CG: You're more than welcome Anastasia. Get some rest so you can do great this week and us having dinner.

I couldn't help but smile, he makes me feel good. I like him but I'm not looking for anything serious but I also don't want to be one of many so I'm going to take this slow and let him be sure its me and only me. I have to pick out my outfit for Monday, I needed something that's going to make me feel in charge but sexy at the same time. I went for my tailored paint suit, grey pumps with matching tank. Blazer to match with my totes, I picked up my new notebook to make sure all of the data was complete so I can plan for the future. My mind is like a four lane highway sometimes and I have to find a safe zone to relax and concentrate. Laying down I know this week is going to change the rest of my life and I was at peace with most of it. For now I'm going to allow myself to dream and live my life, you only live once.

Walking through the doors, putting my tie and keys on the foyer table. I pour a glass and walk to the window and overlook the city. I always felt like I was on top of the world not missing anything until her. Watching from afar is know longer something that I can do. Her strength and independent nature intrigues me. I can tell she's holding apart of herself back not really living. Her eyes are like the window to her soul, there's sadness and I want to turn that into happiness. I would love to have her in my playroom, I can see her now. Very responsive and highly aroused. Blood rushes to my pants and I have to take a shower and focus on the bigger picture. I can't disappoint Mia because I can't keep it in my pants. But she will understand and something tell me Anastasia is different.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is the day, nothing and no one will get in my way. Grabbing my tote I was ready for today. I left my contacts at home and went with glasses today, with my hair in a tight bun at the back of my head I felt more restrained and focused, I'm ready to go I just need to grab breakfast and a glass of orange juice. Kate was on the phone as I walked into the kitchen this morning smiling and twirling her haicould only mean it was Elliot on the other line, maybe this is good for her. I waved and made kissing faces as I sat down to eat, Kate and AfterElliot ther date how romantic.

When I think about it, why aren't I looking for romance? I just need someone to take the edge off. Relationships are not really my thing, they always end up leaving in the end after they get what they want. I probably shouldn't be so jaded, but the experiences I've had and the relationships I've been privy to witness hasn't been great. There's something inside that is screaming for more, what that is I don't know. Why didn't I have someone strong and dependent to call on? Sure I had great friends and a promising career which just got better. I should be happy, but there's something missing.

After I'm done I empty my plate and wave to Kate as I head out. I heard her say good luck. Will I ever feel that feeling, wanting to talk to someone on the phone for hours, being giddy and in love? I don't think there's a man out there who can handle me, the demons I fight on a daily basis to remain sane. But today is about moving forward, dealing with the present, what I can control at this time.

Today is about me, I keep the windows rolled up on my way to work and turn the air conditioner up so my nerves won't get the best of me and start showing through my clothes. My first stop is going to be to the office then I'm heading down to the site to walk through. This ball is going to get rolling today. My phone rang, and the caller id showed it was from my mom. I didn't want to ruin my mood and focus so I will call her after work to find out what she wanted. The notification for voicemail appeared on my home screen, I'll check that around lunch by then I should be prepared to listen.

Mr. Lopez greeted me as I walked in with a wave and went back to reading his newspaper. He was one of a few people who still depended on paper instead of the internet and tablet versions. I'm guilt of using the tablet version myself, it's more convenient and I don't have to worry about it blowing away in the wind. There must have been some interesting news for him not to hold a conversation this morning. But I'm in my zone as well, I get into the elevator and head to my office. I stop by Jalisa's desk before I head to my own.

"Hey honey how are you this morning? I haven't spoken to you since the night in he bar, I'm sorry but there were issues at home, on another note a little birdie told me someone went home with the boss. Care to share any news?" I think I changed four shades of red in a span of 10 seconds, oh no I hope no one else knows about this. Office gossip is just as bad as being in high school. I look around to make sure no one is giving me funny looks.

"Calm down Ana, no one else knows, but I would say it's about time someone caught his eye, I've seen the way he looks and follows you with his eyes so care to share?"

"No I don't care to share, at least not right now and besides nothing happened, I drank too much and he showed up where we were and it's actually kind of hazy so I think I'll go to my office to collect my thoughts." I say this as I walk away I can hear her behind me, we'll talk later she says. I unlock my office and notice there are messages waiting already, my phone doesn't usually blink like this until after lunch. I log into my office computer and notice several emails are waiting marked urgent. I see there are a few from Mr. Capmon requesting me to come to his office when I get in today. I checked the rest of my emails and made sure all the vendors were up to date and everything was set to start. I made an appointment with the contractor to meet after lunch to go over some final details and a walk through to make sure all of permits in order. I printed off work to give to my assistant and headed to Mr. Capmon's office.

I forgot to turn on my new phone this morning, when I did I see there was a message from Christian, wishing me a good morning. I couldn't help but smile, I haven't reached out to him since our last chat session. I needed to keep my head on straight for this week at least. When I walk into office I notice Christian and Mia sitting there, this is a surprise. I wonder why he wouldn't let me know he was coming in today. He saw the phone in my hand and smiled before standing and introducing me to Mia.

"Hi Ana it's so nice to finally meet you, I absolutely love all of your plans and can't wait for my opening. I hope you don't mind but I just couldn't wait any longer to meet you so I flew in early. Christian spoke very highly of you, come here and give me a hug we're going to be

seeing a lot of each other." I couldn't help but to smile myself her excitement was contagious, I looked at Christian over her shoulder, and he had a tender look in his eye watching his sister. He winked and sat back down. She grabbed my hand and sat me next to her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mia, I'm so happy you love my vision and I hope everything you've dreamed of comes true. I thought about how I would want my own restaurant to be and went from there. I admit this is a surprise but a great one."

Mr. Capmon spoke up then, "Ana with Mia being here we are going to get started right way with getting all of the permits and things in order, there will be meetings on your schedule this week, I have to leave for a week on an unexpected trip so I will leave everything in your

hands until I get back and if you need anything you have my cell. Today's meeting is about strategizing." As he opened his folder to go over this week I spoke up to let him know what was in place for today.

"Mr. Capmon I looked to Christian and Mia as well, I already have plans to meet with the contractor after lunch today if you all wanted to come along it would be great. I can walk you through all of ideas for the restaurant. This way we would be ahead of schedule with your viewing and the final okay before we begin tearing down walls." Mia was beaming with excitement.

" Ana that is great, I love how on top of things you are, I always knew great things were in store for you, well I'll let you all get a move on, I have other meetings today, it was great seeing you again Mr. Grey, Mia." Mr. Capmon gathered his things and left.

"That is a great idea Ana, me and Christian are going to grab lunch why don't you join us that way we can discuss more ideas and get to know each other better." I thought about this for a second. I have work that needs to be done before I meet the contractor I was planning on working through lunch so I would be ahead, I like to have a plan, and plans help me function throughout the day.

"Thank you so much for the invitation Mia I would love to have lunch with you and Mr. Grey but I may have to take a rain check, there is some last minute work that needs to be done before we head to the contractor. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better-." before I could continue Christian looked at me with a raised brow.

"Surely you could make some time for lunch, eating is very important you have to make sure you take care of yourself before business, we'll be waiting down stairs, see you in an hour." I looked to Mia and she was just sitting there with a smile on her face watching the exchange

between Christian and me.

"Of course Mr. Grey, I'll delegate some of my tasks and meet you for lunch, where shall I meet you?"

"No more formalities Ana, Christian is fine from this day forward, makes it more personable, no need to meet us we'll be waiting in the car for you" he looked at me directly in the eye as he said this, I guess he means business and of course I didn't want to make a bad impression on Mia.

I looked to Mia again "I look forward to our lunch date Mia, I should be getting back to make sure I don't keep you all waiting." I gathered my things and began to walk to the door, before I could open the door Christian was behind me and placed a hand to my lower back, scorching me with his touch, I couldn't help the warmth that spread through me. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"You haven't responded to my messages. Is everything ok?" as he looked down at me it seemed as if everything around us disappeared. The way he looks into my eyes is as if he can see into my soul, or it may be wishful thinking on my part. I took a deep breathe before I spoke.

"I actually just turned on the phone before I came into the meeting, and I haven't gotten any more was there something that you needed?" the look he gave me let me know exactly what he wanted but I'm not sure what he needs.

"Yes" was all he said, well okay. I had to get back to my office before I made decisions that would make me even more rattled than I 'am now. "I need to get back to my office Christian so I can make lunch with you and Mia. I promise to check my messages and respond." I say this with a smile and turn to leave again.

"See you soon Ana" Mia says with a smile, oh no I forgot she was in the room with us, this man has my mind in wonder land. I need to make a good impression on Mia and I don't need her thinking her brother is what's driving me to get this done. No matter what happens or doesn't happen with Christian will not have an effect on my work. I hurry to my office to get things done before my impromptu lunch. I call Jalisa as I sit down to talk with her so she can calm my nerves. I needed this lunch and meeting with the contractor to go well, my plans for the week have changed and I need to get myself together.

I walk over to my window and think about how far I've come. Growing up with a single mom who always looked for a man to validate her, money was more important than her child. Growing up being told money equals love. To endure the heartache from an absentee father who never called to make sure you were ok, never called to wish you a happy birthday. From the abuse of men, turning to alcohol and sex to feel a void. My life has always felt like something was missing. Turning off my emotions have been easy for me, using men for my pleasure rather than have them take it has been my refuge if you can call it that. No attachments, no love means less heartache for me. Pain is different on so many levels. Who really understands?

I always do this to myself, start thinking about the past brings me down. I try to live for today and make the most out of what I have now. Work makes me happy and this restaurant is my chance to really live and enjoy myself. This think with Christian I don't know where it's

going to take me or what we actually have but it's making me feel and want things I haven't thought about before. I'm going to try and keep a level head even if it kills me. It's time for lunch so I grab my purse and both phones and head out.


End file.
